Body of the Sanctioned
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: NaruHina. Naruto has finally returned from his training trip with Jiraiya, but there is something completely different about him. And why doesn't he remove his cloak and what's with the strange metal fox that's following him around?


**AN: Personally, i was hoping this pairing would win the poll, but i was little dissapointed that so few people voted, oh well.**

**This is a crossover, but i won't say of what, but a cookie to anyone that figures it out before it is revealed.**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summon Thoughts'**_

"_???_" (to be revealed)

Konohagakure was currently at a time of peace. Ever since the sound invasion during the chunnin exam over three years ago, the village was slowly regaining its power. It was becoming a time of prosperity and peace in the village. There were a few though, that felt that something was missing from the village. And that something was now nearing the gates of Konoha.

Outside the gate, three figures were making their way towards the village. An old man that was wearing his traditional sage outfit of the mountain toad ( don't feel like explaining what he's wearing) and had long spiky white hair that was tied back in a spiky ponytail.

Old Man: "So gaki, how do you feel knowing that we're almost home?"

The man turned to speak to his student/apprentice. He had wild blond hair that was being held up by his leaf headband. He had cerulean blue eyes and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek. He wore a long brown traveler's cloak that covered his entire body. The cloak itself had sleeves for his arms to go through. He also wore black gloves. There was a metallic red fox at his side that was tall enough to reach his hip. It seemed to be wearing red full body armor, but it was not hindering it's movements. It wore a collar around its neck with the kanji for seal on the back and a name tag on the front that read "Kira".

Blond: "..."

Old Man: *sigh* "You know gaki, you could at least try to smile everyone in a while." He saw that his student kept up an emotionless face. It had been real depressing to be around the boy. He still couldn't believe how much the boy had changed from a hyper-active small boy.

Blond: "...and just what is there to smile about, sensei?" He kept up his emotionless face. He put up his fist in front of his eyes, "Especially with what happened to my body. How can I face her again with what happened to me?" His face was pointing down, hiding his eyes that had lost all the hope and life they once held. He received no answer from his sensei as he kept walking.

The old man knew who his student was talking about, the one girl that he truly cared about. The two had been dating each other in secret since they had entered the academy. Things had been going really well for the two of them. That is, until she was disowned by her family for dating him. The two of them had been living together since then. The girl's sensei had been against it at first but agreed that it was probably for the best.

She had taken it pretty hard when he told her that he was leaving on his three year training trip. He had somehow calmed her down and she was able to accept his choice......but that didn't mean that she was just going to sit around waiting. They both came to promise one another a sparring match after he returned, to see if both of their training was worth it.

The three of them continued to approach the gate in silence. As they approached the gate they were stopped by the guards, which instantly recognized the old man.

Guard 1: "Jiraiya-sama! You're back!" The guard lowered his weapon and stood upright as the other guard did the same.

Guard 2: "Hokage-sama would want to see you immediately."

Jiraiya: "Got it, we'll make sure to head to her office." He turned towards his student, "C'mon, let's go Naruto."

The blond simply nodded in response and put on his hood before continuing towards the Hokage tower.

- - - - - - -

A the three of them continued their way towards the tower, many of the villagers seemed happy to see Jiraiya returned but were confused over the identity of the hooded man and the strange metallic animal the seemed to be following the hooded figure.

Naruto saw many familiar faces among on the way to the tower. He felt crushed when he remembered that he wasn't like them anymore. More and more people had begun to greet the old man as they made their way to the tower......it soon became too much for him to bear.

Naruto: "Sensei," he got Jiraiya's attention, "I'm going on ahead."

After receiving a nod of approval, he took to the rooftops with Kira at his side and made his way to the tower with more vigor. The fox looked up at the boy as they continued on. As the continued on they saw the girl from the rooftops having a conversation with her sensei. He easily saw how much she had grown over the time he was gone. She was even more beautiful now then the last time he had laid his eyes on her.

Naruto: _'She's gotten so beautiful over the years......but......how can I face her with how my body is now?'_

Kira: _"What's wrong?"_

He turned to the fox, he was that there was worry in its eyes. It was to be expected that he would be worried, since they knew how too read each other very easily.

Naruto: _"...nothing."_

Kira: _"You know I'm here anytime you're ready to talk?"_ he looked up and saw the depressed look turn to one of relief.

Naruto: _"Thanks Kira."_

Kira: _"Anytime."_

- - - - - - -

The two of them soon arrived at the tower but stayed outside the window. Inside they could see Tsunade asleep on a stack of paperwork that needed to be filled and a few bottles of empty sake bottles lying next to her in a pile. He would've just jumped in through the window but decided to wait.

He didn't have to wait long as Jiraiya had finally entered the office followed shortly by Shizune who had another stack of paperwork in her arms. The stack was easily tall enough to keep her face from view which blocked her view of the sleeping drunk. She dropped the stack on the desk and instantly woke up Tsunade. She looks up to see Jiraiya standing in front of her.

She immediately sees that the young blond is not with him.

Tsunade: "So tell Jiraiya, just where is my little brother." She sends him a hard glare as she walks around the desk, "And you better not tell me that he picked up any of your perverted habits." It was at this moment when Naruto jumped in through the window.

Naruto: "Oh he tried," Tsunade immediately turned around and saw him standing behind her desk, "but I'm happy to say he was unsuccessful." He finished with a smile on his face as he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Tsunade: "I missed you so much gaki."

Naruto: "I missed you to." he returned the hug.

Kira: "**Hey," **both blonds look down to see kira staring up at the two of them, **"how com I don't get a hug."**

Tsunade turns to Naruto, the strange armor wearing fox, and then she turns to her old teammate with a look that promised a lot of pain.

Tsunade: "Jiraiya," her voice had an evilly sweet tone to it, "explain."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview: Chapter 2 - A new body

???: "It is the only thing that can save him, but..."

Jiraiya: "Do it."


End file.
